The Feelin Between Us
by krystaleire
Summary: My first fanfict. Chapter 7 updated! Last chapter!/ Bagaimanakah drama Rukia, Ichigo, Momo dan Keigo yang sebenarnya? Bagaimana kisah Rukia dan Ichigo selanjutnya? / Bingung nulis summary, mendingan langsung baca aja
1. Chapter 1 : The Key is Mine

**The Feeling Between Us**

Disclaimer:

**Bleach**

by Tite Kubo

AU, OOC, ga rame ._.

Siang itu, matahari bersinar dengan teriknya. Seorang gadis berambut hitam—yang mengenakan topi jerami dengan pita biru di sekeliling topinya, mengayuh pedal sepedanya perlahan melintasi jalanan yang cukup sepi. Sepeda gadis itu berhenti di depan sebuah gedung apartemen sederhana dan setelah memarkir sepedanya—di lapangan belakang apartemen—gadis itu menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3, lantai tempat 'rumah'-nya berada.

Sambil menaiki tangga, gadis itu merogoh saku celana jeans pendeknya, tapi tampak tidak menemukan benda yang ia cari. Sampai tiba di depan pintu bernomor 302 bertuliskan 'Kuchiki', gadis itu masih sibuk menggeledah saku celananya.

"Di mana kunci sialan itu?" umpatnya.

Tak menyerah, ia menyelidiki isi tas selempang-nya yang berwarna abu-abu. Di dalamnya hanya ia temukan dompet, dan belanjaan yang baru ia beli.

Saat itu, seorang wanita paruh baya berambut keriting keluar dari pintu sebelah—pintu bernomor 301—membawa kantung sampah.

"Selamat siang, Rukia."

"Ah, siang.." Rukia—nama gadis itu—membungkuk membalas salam tetangganya.

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Etto... aku tidak bisa menemukan kunci rumahku, Bi."

"Apa sudah diperiksa dengan benar?" si bibi tetangga tampak tertarik.

"Sudah. Kuncinya tidak ada di saku maupun di tas..."

"Hmm.. sepertinya kuncimu terjatuh di suatu tempat. Waktu itu, suamiku pernah ceroboh menjatuhkan kuncinya di depan pintu masuk apartemen. Untung saja ia menyadarinya. Apa kau tidak mendengar suara kunci terjatuh?"

"Benarkah? Tidak sama sekali, Bi. Kalau begitu, mungkin sebaiknya aku mencarinya di jalan yang tadi kulalui."

"Ya.. semoga ketemu ya."

Rukia mengangguk dan bergegas menuruni tangga apartemen. Ia terus berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk, mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan kunci rumahnya. Rukia merasa ia telah mencari kunci itu hampir setengah jam tanpa menemukan hasil apa-apa, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mampir sejenak ke kedai ramen dan es serut di dekat tikungan yang ia lalui. Tapi di sana hanya tertera spanduk es serut.

"Pesan es serutnya satu, paman!" ujar Rukia saat membuka tirai spanduk yang menutupi kedai.

Dengan sigap, paman pemilik kedai itu membuatkan pesanan Rukia. Sambil menunggu, Rukia mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya—meskipun pengaruh anginnya kecil sekali. Saat itu, seorang lelaki menyibakkan tirai spanduk dan melewati Rukia ke belakang _counter_. Lelaki itu berambut oranye dengan tatapan mata tajam. Tampaknya, laki-laki itu bekerja di kedai tersebut. Rukia mengetahui hal itu dari ikat kepala yang dikenakan si pemuda.

"Pesanan ramen sudah kuantar semua. Ini ada tip dari Tuan Kira," ujar lelaki itu pada paman pemilik kedai. "Apa aku boleh keluar sekarang?"

"Bagus.. Ya, ya, kau bebas sekarang."

"Akhirnya.." si lelaki merentangkan tangannya kemudian masuk ke bagian dalam kedai. Tak lama, ia keluar lagi setelah melepas ikat kepala dan mengganti kaus-nya.

"Aku pergi dulu," ujar lelaki itu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku celananya. Ia memutar-mutar kunci itu di jarinya melalui lubang gantungan kunci yang berbentuk panda—yang tergantung di kunci itu.

"Ah!" pekik Rukia tiba-tiba.

Paman pemilik kedai dan lelaki itu langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Maaf. Tapi.. itu.. kunciku!" ujar Rukia.

Laki-laki itu tampak bingung sejenak, tapi kemudian menyadari maksud Rukia. "Kunci ini, maksudmu?" Dia mendekati Rukia dan duduk di sampingnya. Wajah mereka berhadapan, cukup dekat.

Rukia menelan es serutnya perlahan, dan mengangguk.

"Aku tadi menemukan kunci ini di kasir minimart Youko. Jadi... kau Kuchiki?" tanya si lelaki sambil membaca nama pemilik kunci itu di tubuh boneka panda tersebut.

"Ya. Ano, t-terimakasih telah menemukan kunciku dan berniat mengembalikannya."

"Eh? Siapa yang bilang aku akan mengembalikan kuncinya?"

"Apa?" Rukia tampak bingung dengan perkataan pemuda itu.

"Kalau kau mau kunci ini kembali padamu, cium aku dulu.." tambah laki-laki itu lagi.

Rukia hanya terdiam mendengar semua itu, dia tak bisa berkata-kata. Sebenarnya apa maksud lelaki ini menggodanya? Rukia masih sibuk berpikir soal maksud pemuda itu, ketika terdengar suara yang berkata,

"Hei-hei, Kurosaki, sudahlah.. jangan menggoda gadis kecil seperti dia. Ayo, kembalikan kunci itu!" ujar paman pemilik kedai tiba-tiba.

"Gadis kecil apanya? Padahal lagi seru-serunya.. Yah, baiklah Paman. Nih," lelaki bernama Kurosaki itu menarik tangan Rukia dan meletakkan kunci rumah itu di telapak tangannya, "jaga baik-baik, jangan sampai terjatuh seperti tadi lagi."

Lelaki itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Aku pergi dulu ya, Paman! Dan kau..," Kurosaki menatap wajah Rukia, "sampai bertemu lagi, Rukia-chan!" Kurosaki memberikan kedipan genit sambil tertawa puas saat meninggalkan kedai.

"Apa-apaan laki-laki itu?" Rukia menggerutu sejenak lalu melahap sesendok es serut di hadapannya. "Ngomong-ngomong Paman, sejak kapan paman mulai menjual ramen?"

"Ohoho, telingamu tajam juga ya. Sejak minggu lalu, Paman ditawari kerjasama dengan kedai ramen di pusat kota, jadi paman menjualnya juga. Kau mau coba?"

"Lain kali mungkin.." Rukia kembali menyuapkan es serut ke dalam mulutnya. "Lalu, siapa laki-laki itu tadi? Kurosaki?"

"Oh, Kurosaki itu marganya. Namanya Ichigo. Dia baru bekerja di sini seminggu lalu, bersamaan dengan datangnya kontrak dengan kedai ramen itu. Dia sangat lihai dalam membuat ramen."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa? Kau tertarik padanya ya?" goda paman pemilik kedai.

"APA? Tentu saja tidak!" Rukia cepat-cepat menghabiskan es serutnya dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. "Ini uangnya, terimakasih. Aku permisi." Rukia meletakkan uang es serut di atas meja dan pergi meninggalkan kedai itu, kembali ke apartemennya.


	2. Chapter 2: When We Meet Again

**The Feelin Between Us**

Chapter 2: When We Meet Again

Disclaimer:

**Bleach**

by Tite Kubo

Hari itu, hari pertama masuk sekolah usai liburan musim panas. Rukia mengenakan kemeja putihnya, rok pendek abu-abunya dan dasi merahnya. Ia berjalan santai menuju sekolahnya: SMU Karakura.

Setibanya di sekolah, Hinamori menghampirinya.

"Rukia! Ada anak baru di kelas kita!" ujar Hinamori bersemangat.

"Ohya? Siapa?" Rukia ikut-ikutan bersemangat.

Tanpa menjawab, Hinamori menarik tangan Rukia menuju kelas mereka. Sesampainya di depan pintu kelas, Hinamori menunjuk,

"Itu dia anak barunya!"

Rukia tersentak. Rukia terdiam. Dia? Ichigo Kurosaki itu anak barunya?! Rukia ingat ia digoda oleh Ichigo tempo hari, tapi entah kenapa, sisi dalam hatinya malah menikmati fakta itu.

"Ah!" Ichigo menjulurkan kepalanya dari kerumunan anak-anak sekelasnya dan melihat Rukia, "kau yang waktu itu! Senang bisa bertemu!" Ichigo melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Rukia.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Hinamori heran.

Rukia tidak menjawab dan langsung menuju tempat duduknya. Hinamori hanya bisa heran melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu, tapi dia tak mau ambil pusing, jadi ia tidak membahas soal Ichigo lagi pada Rukia.

* * *

Bel masuk berbunyi. Seorang guru wanita berkacamata memasuki kelas dengan wajah lesu.

"Liburan musim panas sudah berakhir... Oh, aku butuh lebih banyak waktu libur..." Ia menunduk ke bawah, sementara murid-muridnya hanya terdiam menyaksikannya.

"Tapi, tidak apa-apa!" tiba-tiba guru itu—Misato-sensei—mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh semangat ke hadapan murid-muridnya, "kita harus semangat menjalani hidup! Berjuanglah dalam segala hal termasuk dalam pelajaran sekolah!" sorak guru itu. Murid-muridnya hanya tertawa dan ikut bersorak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian mendapat teman baru..." Misato-sensei melirik ke arah Ichigo yang sedari tadi sibuk menggambar sesuatu di bukunya. "Hei kau, rambut oranye, kemarilah. Perkenalkan dirimu."

"Eh? Aku?" Ichigo menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan memasang wajah bingung, tapi kemudian ia maju ke depan kelas. "Yaa~ namaku Ichigo Kurosaki, aku pindah ke sini karena... yah, urusan pribadi," ujar Ichigo sambil memasang tampang konyol.

Murid-murid sekelas tertawa karena tingkahnya.

"Aku senang menggambar dan.. menggoda wanita!"

Lagi-lagi murid-murid sekelas tertawa. Tapi kali ini Rukia tidak tertawa dan dengan yakin mengecap Ichigo sebagai seorang 'penggoda perempuan' dan 'lelaki yang harus diwaspadai'.

Usai Ichigo memperkenalkan dirinya, Misato-sensei meminta para murid di kelasnya membuat kelompok untuk membuat sebuah drama dengan tema bebas. Tapi, Misato-sensei yang menentukan anggota kelompoknya. Ia mulai menyebutkan nama para murid satu persatu.

"...Kelompok 3.. Ichigo Kurosaki, Keigo Asano, Momo Hinamori dan.. Rukia Kuchiki."

Rukia hanya terdiam menerima takdirnya. Dengan niat setengah-setengah, ia menghampiri ketiga temannya yang sudah duduk berkelompok.

"Kita mau pilih tema apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku sih, terserah kalian saja deh. Tapi, kalau tema-nya percintaan, aku akan sangat senang," tambah Hinamori dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Hei-hei, kita ini cuma berempat. Sebaiknya kita pilih tema yang simpel dan tidak membutuhkan banyak karakter," usul Keigo.

"Aku setuju dengan Hinamori, kita bikin drama percintaan saja. Bagaimana kalau.. cinta segiempat?" sela Ichigo.

"Tidak Ichigo, itu terlalu _ribet_. Bagaimana kalau begini: 2 orang dari kita—tentu saja lelaki dan perempuan—menjadi tokoh utama yang saling menyukai, yang lain mendukungnya sebagai sahabat."

"Itu.. terlalu simpel," tukas Rukia. "Harus ada konflik supaya drama kita menarik dan membuat yang lainnya penasaran.." katanya lagi.

"Itu menarik," ujar sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang mereka. Rupanya itu Misato-sensei. "Sebaiknya kalian mengundi siapa yang akan mendapatkan peran-peran itu dengan ini.." Misato-sensei menunjukkan tangannya yang menggenggam 4 potong kertas putih. Hei, itu berarti dia sudah menyiapkannya untuk mereka? Apakah dia menguping?

"Baiklah, dalam hitungan ketiga, kita menarik salah satu dari kertas itu," ujar Keigo.

Belum sempat Hinamori bertanya 'bagaimana kalau ada yang hendak menarik kertas yang sama', Keigo sudah menghitung dan masing-masing dari mereka dengan sigap memilih potongan kertas itu. Siapa mendapat peran apa?

"Aku menjadi sahabat tokoh lelaki," ujar Keigo sambil membaca kertas di tangannya.

"Tokoh utama laki-laki," ujar Ichigo.

"Sahabat tokoh perempuan," ujar Rukia.

"Tokoh utama perempuan," baca Hinamori.

"Perannya sudah jelas, silahkan kalian buat jalan ceritanya. Alur cerita dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu ketika kalian mendapat ide baru. Aku mengharapkan cerita yang bagus dari kalian, anak-anak!" dukung Misato-sensei yang kemudian beranjak pergi ke kelompok lain.

Ketika bel pelajarannya berakhir, Misato-sensei berkata,

"Ohya, nanti kalian tidak menampilkan drama ini di depan kelas, tapi kalian merekam akting kalian di tempat lain, jadi kalian bisa mengembangkan ide dan latar tempat lebih banyak. Durasi maksimal 10 menit, akan Ibu tayangkan melalui proyektor. Nah, selamat berdramaria!"

* * *

"Di mana bocah berambut oranye itu?" tanya Rukia.

"Ichigo? Dia bilang dia sedang diantar Ryo Kunieda berkeliling sekolah," jawab Hinamori sambil menggeliat.

Saat itu, mereka sedang berada di halaman belakang sekolah, duduk di bawah pohon rindang, sambil menulis naskah drama dan sesekali melahap roti isi yang mereka beli di kantin.

"Nah, itu dia!" ujar Hinamori tiba-tiba.

Benar saja, dari kejauhan terlihat Ichigo berlari-lari menghampiri mereka. "Maaf aku terlambat," katanya, "Keigo bilang dia ada latihan klub, jadi mari kita bicarakan awal ceritanya dulu."

"Kau telat," tukas Rukia. "Aku sudah membuat awal ceritanya..." Rukia menunjukkan hasil kerjanya dan Ichigo membacanya kagum.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja adegan pertama, ketika Hinamori tak sengaja bertemu Ichigo yang sedang mencabuti rumput karena dihukum oleh Misato-sensei .."

** To be continued**

* * *

Gimana minna-san? Datar atau cukup? ._. Maaf author lebay hoho.. RnR please~


	3. Chapter 3: Realize It

**The Feeling Between Us**

Chapter 3: Realize It / Too Late

Disclaimer:

**Bleach**

by Tite Kubo

**warning**: AU, OOC, sosok Ichigo agak berubah dari chapter sebelumnya.

"Lalu Hinamori menceritakan kisahnya kepadaku... Mm, sebaiknya di sini di-_play_ lagu _mellow_ dan kemudian aku menunjukkan 'tips menyampaikan perasaan' milikku! Ohoho.." Rukia menulis sambil menggumam.

Ia tampak sibuk sendiri mengarang cerita untuk kelompok dramanya di dalam kamarnya, hanya diterangi cahaya lampu mejanya yang temaram. Sosok Rukia yang berambut hitam yang sesekali tertawa sendiri itu tampak cukup menyeramkan...

* * *

Hari demi hari dilalui kelompok 3 dengan latihan singkat saat pulang sekolah. Hari demi hari, mereka semakin dekat. Pernah Ichigo berkata,

"Momo-chan, kau cantik sekali. Seharusnya kau menjadi milkku yang tampan ini, supaya kita menjadi pasangan sempurna; pasangan cantik dan tampan."

Atau ketika hari itu hujan dan mereka batal latihan...

"Rukia, kau tahu tidak kenapa hari ini hujan? Itu karena langit menangis karena ingat bahwa mereka telah melepas salah satu bidadarinya ke bumi. Yaitu kau, gadisku.."

Ichigo terus-terusan menggoda Hinamori dan Rukia. Hinamori hanya senyum-senyum geli saja digoda Ichigo—malah terkadang membalas godaan itu. Kenapa Hinamori jadi genit? Hmm..

Sementara itu, Rukia tampak kesal dengan segala godaan Ichigo tapi juga muncul percikan rasa yang lain dalam dirinya. Ia tidak mengerti, perasaan apa itu. Keigo-lah yang selalu menenangkan suasana dan memfokuskan mereka pada latihan. Kenapa Keigo jadi anak baik begini? Hmm..

* * *

Siang itu, bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Hari ini kita lanjutkan latihan ya!" ujar Hinamori bersemangat. Sepertinya dia senang karena saat latihan bisa bermodusria dengan Ichigo.

Hinamori menatap ketiga rekannya. Ichigo mengangguk namun wajahnya masih menatap buku yang sedang ia gambari. Keigo mengangguk bersemangat. Tapi, Rukia hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum lemah.

Keigo mengikuti Hinamori yang sudah berjalan keluar kelas menuju halaman belakang. Ichigo yang baru membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dengan tergesa-gesa, melihat Rukia yang berjalan perlahan menuju pintu kelas.

'Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Rukia. Dia tidak seperti biasanya,' pikir Ichigo yang segera menghampiri Rukia sambil menyandang ranselnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu," tukas Rukia tegas. Rukia berpegangan pada pintu kelas dan satu tangannya yang lain memegang kepalanya. Rukia merasa pusing, ia tidak enak badan.

"Aha~ kau pusing karena memikirkanku terus ya?" goda Ichigo sementara tangannya mengangkat dagu Rukia.

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Ichigo sudah sering melihat Rukia, tapi belum pernah wajah dan pandangan mereka sedekat ini. Waktu di kedai ramen tempo hari, wajah mereka memang berdekatan; tapi Ichigo tidak terlalu memperhatikan wajah Rukia.

Dari matanya, Ichigo melihat wajah polos Rukia yang memiliki kesan lemah lembut tapi juga memberontak. Ichigo memandangi mata violet perempuan berambut hitam pendek itu—yang balas memandanginya.

Sementara itu, dalam mata hazel Ichigo, Rukia melihat sosok jahil—namun dengan setitik kesepian di sana.

"Lepaskan!" Rukia tersadar dari acara tatap-menatap itu dan menepis tangan Ichigo dari wajahnya. Saat itu, ia merasa keseimbangannya hilang dan ia pun terjatuh. Dengan sigap, Ichigo menahan badannya.

"Dasar kau ini, merepotkan saja. Kalau sakit, bilang saja. Tidak usah sok kuat begitu," ujar Ichigo. "Berpeganglah yang kuat," katanya lagi.

Rukia hanya terdiam lemah dalam gendongan Ichigo. Ia merasakan guncangan hebat—ya, Ichigo sedang berlari melintasi lorong menuju UKS sekolahnya. Setelah Rukia dibaringkan di tempat tidur UKS, Ichigo duduk di samping tempat tidur UKS dan menatap sendu ke arah gadis itu. Ia mengambil handphone-nya dan meng-SMS Hinamori dan Keigo—mengabarkan keadaan Rukia.

_Rukia sakit. Aku menemaninya di UKS sekarang. Mungkin sebaiknya latihan dibatalkan hari ini, atau kalian ingin berlatih sendiri tanpa kami?_

Begitulah isi pesan singkat Ichigo.

* * *

Rukia mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya. Ia perlu beberapa waktu untuk menyadari di mana ia berada sekarang. Rukia bangkit dan terduduk di tempat tidur. Saat itu, sebuah kain pengompres terjatuh ke pangkuannya. Ia melihat ke pangkuannya dan menyadari... ada tangan Ichigo di sana, memegangi tangan kirinya. Kepala Ichigo tertunduk ke tempat tidur—tampaknya ia ketiduran saat menunggui Rukia.

Rukia hanya terdiam, dan melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan lelaki berambut oranye nyentrik itu. Pukul 04.00PM. Sudah lewat 3 jam dari waktu pulang mereka. Apakah dari tadi Ichigo terus menungguinya? Memikirkan hal itu, Rukia tersenyum dan menggumam, "Mengapa kau peduli padaku? Mengapa kau begitu menyebalkan? Mengapa kau mengingatkanku padanya..."

"Hei, hei, kau sudah bangun ya?" Ichigo menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan jahil. "Apa salah kalau aku peduli pada gadis cantik sepertimu?"

"E-eh, tidak. Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" tukas Rukia. Lalu ia melirik ke arah tangannya dan melepaskan genggaman Ichigo, kemudian turun dari tempat tidur dan merapikan seragamnya. Ia mengabaikan Ichigo yang masih senyam-senyum mengamatinya.

Rukia mendapati tasnya berada di samping lemari pajangan UKS. Ia lekas mengambil tas ranselnya itu dan menuju ke arah pintu. Tapi sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, Rukia berbalik menghadap Ichigo. "Ehm.." katanya berdeham, "terimakasih atas pertolonganmu, Ichigo." Rukia membungkuk.

'Haah, ini pertama kalinya aku membungkuk, merendahkan diri di hadapan orang yang selalu membuatku sebal,' batin gadis itu dalam hati.

"Sebagai balasannya, kau harus menciumku, atau memelukku," ujar Ichigo yang beranjak dari tempatnya ke arah Rukia.

"Apa?! Apa-apaan itu? Lebih baik aku pingsan di kelas saja daripada ditolong olehmu kalau imbalannya begitu," Rukia mendengus kesal.

"Ahaha aku bercanda Ruki-chan. Aku mau.. kau pulang bersamaku."

"Eh? Ta-tapi, arah rumah kita kan berbeda!" balas Rukia cepat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memastikanmu pulang dengan selamat, Nona."

Rukia tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

Di sepanjang jalan, hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki mereka. Meski pun pulang bersama, Rukia menjaga jarak dari Ichigo.

"Hei," ujar Ichigo memecah keheningan.

"Hmm..." Rukia hanya menggumam sambil menendang kerikil di hadapannya.

"Siapa orang yang kau maksud dalam kata-katamu tadi? Aku mengingatkanmu pada siapa?"

Rukia tidak menjawab dan malah balik bertanya, "Kau... kenapa kau senang sekali menggoda? Apa kau begitu senang mempermainkan perasaan perempuan?"

Ichigo menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, melihat pemandangan langit yang biru. "Karena kau tidak menjawab, aku juga tidak akan menjawab," kata lelaki bermata hazel itu sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. "Haah, di depan itu persimpangan ke apartemenmu kan? Aku akan berbelok ke sana. Hati-hati Ruki-chan, istirahat yang cukup.. Sampai besok," kata Ichigo sambil memberikan senyum jahilnya, dan kemudian berjalan menuju arah rumahnya—meninggalkan Rukia di persimpangan jalan.

"Hah. Seenaknya saja ia memanggilku sok akrab begitu," gumam Rukia.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Rukia sudah sehat seperti biasa. Tampaknya ia pusing karena tempo hari terkena titik-titik gerimis saat perjalanan pulang usai latihan drama. Jangan anggap remeh titik-titik gerimis, mereka lebih ahli membuat kepala pening daripada hujan deras. Rukia juga terlalu asyik mengurus drama sehingga mengabaikan makan malamnya. Dasar Rukia.

Kali ini, kelompok 3 berlatih untuk _scene_ pengakuan cinta Hinamori. Mengambil lokasi jembatan yang jarang digunakan orang—sehingga memudahkan untuk pengambilan adegan—tampaknya ini akan jadi adegan yang seru. Dan seperti inilah adegannya...

_Ichigo berjalan berdampingan dengan Hinamori yang terus menunduk sepanjang jalan. Memang Hinamori pendiam, tapi biasanya; setidaknya ia mengucapkan sepatah-dua patah kata saat pulang bersama Ichigo._

_Hinamori berhenti di tengah-tengah jembatan, dan membiarkan Ichigo mendahuluinya._

_Ichigo menoleh ke belakang, "Kenapa berhenti? Ada apa Momo?"_

"_Ichigo... aku.. a-aku.. aku suka padamu sejak dulu!" Hinamori tak lagi menunduk dan sekarang menatap yakin ke wajah lelaki berambut oranye itu. Wajahnya memerah—bukan karena malu, tapi karena ia senang bisa menyatakan perasaannya._

_Ichigo tercengang menatap pengakuan Hinamori, hanya sesaat. Ia menunduk—entah memikirkan apa, tapi kemudian tersenyum, lalu kembali menatap gadis di hadapannya itu. "Sial, aku keduluan. Aku juga.. menyukaimu," katanya._

_Ichigo merengkuh Hinamori dan memeluknya erat. Hinamori tampak sangat bahagia. Eskpresi mereka benar-benar nyata._

* * *

Rukia kesal. Juga bingung. Entah kenapa, ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya begitu saja ketika Ichigo dan Hinamori melakukan adegan terakhir di jembatan itu. Ia tak mau melihat adegan itu.

Keigo yang bertugas merekam adegan memuji akting mereka berdua. Rukia juga kagum, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Percikan rasa itu muncul lagi.

"Rukia, mereka sudah berbahagia, bagaimana dengan kita?"

Ucapan Keigo menyadarkan Rukia dari lamunannya.

"Ah ya, benar... Aku sendiri belum membuat kisah untuk kita sendiri... aku bingung akan jalan ceritanya."

Mendengar itu, Keigo tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang membuat endingnya? Boleh kan? Lagi pula masih tersisa durasi sekitar 4 menit lagi.."

Rukia mengangguk dan menyerahkan naskah drama buatannya ke tangan lelaki berambut coklat itu.

**To be continued...**

Well, sebenernya ini cerita udah selesai dari minggu lalu, tapi baru sempet publish sekarang._.v asalnya mau dipanjangin lagi tapi lanjutannya di bikin di chapter 4 saja deh hoho XD RnR please:)


	4. Chapter 4: I Don't Care

**The Feeling Between Us**

Chapter 4: I Don't Care

Disclaimer:

**Bleach**

by Tite Kubo

**warning**: AU, OOC, paragraf/kalimat (bukan kata) dengan cetak miring (_Italic)_ adalah adegan drama.

.

"Mungkin hanya aku yang bisa menyadarkan mereka berdua..." pikir lelaki berambut coklat yang masih mengenakan gakuran yang berjalan sendiri sore itu.

.

.

Siang itu—di hari Sabtu yang cerah, Keigo menemui Rukia yang sedang asyik menikmati ramen di kedai Paman yang tempo hari Rukia datangi.

"Heiho!" sapa Rukia dengan mulut penuh ramen.

"Telan dulu ramenmu itu," balas Keigo sembari mengambil tempat duduk di samping Rukia. "Soal _ending_ drama kita.. Ini.." Keigo mengambil beberapa helai kertas dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Rukia, "itu lanjutan naskah drama buatanku. Aku.. mengubah jalan ceritanya. Aku tak tahu kenapa—tapi itulah cerita yang ingin kupentaskan. Yaah, kalau kalian tidak setuju dengan ideku, bisa langsung menggantinya."

"He?" Rukia berhenti meminum kuah dari mangkuk ramen-nya dan memandangi Keigo, "Kenapa? Waktu kita tinggal seminggu lagi dan kau mau kita mengulang semuanya?"

"Tidak semuanya. Kumohon, Kuchiki!" Keigo menyatukan telapak tangannya di hadapan gadis beriris violet itu—memohon dengan sangat.

Rukia tertegun melihat apa yang dilakukan Keigo. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, dan berkata, "Baiklah, kali ini saja aku menuruti kata-katamu. Tapi, kau harus mentraktirku ramen tiap akhir minggu selama sebulan penuh!"

"Eh?!" Keigo terlihat tidak setuju, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk. "Baiklah. Nah, aku pergi dulu, Kuchiki-san." Lelaki berambut coklat itu menghilang di balik tirai kedai.

Sepeninggalan Keigo, Rukia yang telah menghabiskan ramennya, berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sambil melangkah perlahan, ia melihat-lihat naskah buatan orang-yang- labil-memanggilnya-antara-Rukia-dan-Kuchiki.

"Memangnya dia ingin dramanya seperti apa sih?" Rukia membalik-balikan halaman naskah itu dan..

"I.. ini..?!" Rukia terkejut, menghentikan langkahnya, dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. "..ini akan menjadi kisah yang panjang..."

.

.

Senin pagi.

Ichigo tampak bersemangat pagi itu. Ia mendatangi meja Rukia, "Ruki-chan, kau akan menjadi sahabatku~"

"Hanya dalam drama. Ingat itu, baka," balas Rukia ketus.

Ya, dalam naskah yang baru, Rukia menjadi teman dekat Ichigo sedangkan Keigo menjadi teman dekat Hinamori. Benar, kebalikan dari peran mereka sebelumnya. Jalan ceritanya yang diubah hanya sedikit, karena itu tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan drama tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong Keigo, naskah yang kau berikan padaku belum selesai," kata Rukia sambil menunjukkan 2 lembar halaman yang masih putih bersih pada naskah yang dipegangnya.

Keigo hanya tersenyum misterius, "Kau akan mengetahui akhirnya sendiri nanti," katanya. 'Tergantung bagaimana kau memainkan drama itu,' gumam Keigo dalam hati. "Baiklah, kita berlatih saat istirahat pertama nanti."

_._

_(berikut ini *huruf yang terketik miring/mode italic* adalah adegan drama kelompok 3)_

_Ichigo membuka pintu kelas dengan cepat, dan tergesa-gesa menghampiri Rukia yang sedang asyik membaca._

_"Ada apa, Ichigo?"_

_"Kau harus dengar ceritaku! Jadi kemarin.. ah, aku bingung harus memulainya darimana! Ini benar-benar kejadian yang membahagiakan.."_

_Rukia membetulkan letak kacamata bacanya dan berkata, "Tenang. Baliklah kursi di depan supaya kau bisa duduk menghadapku. Bicaralah perlahan, aku mendengarkan."_

_Ichigo pun melakukan yang Rukia minta dan menceritakan pengalamannya kemarin, ketika Hinamori menyatakan perasaanya.._

"Bodoh!" bentak Rukia.

"Eh?" Ichigo bingung. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Rukia, "Ruki-chan, bicara apa kau? itu tidak ada di naskah," bisiknya.

"Terserah!" Rukia bangkit dari kursinya dan melepas kacamatanya. Ia berlari keluar kelas.

Ichigo menoleh pada Keigo yang sibuk memegang kamera. "Ada apa dengan gadis itu? Apa sebaiknya aku mengejarnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu," balas Keigo dengan senyum simpul.

.

'Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?' pikir Rukia resah sambil terus berjalan di koridor kelas, 'aku mengacaukan dramanya. Tak seharusnya aku membentak Ichigo.. Tapi..' Rukia masuk ke bilik toilet wanita dan membasuh wajahnya—ia berniat menghilangkan 'galau'nya.

Rukia memandangi dirinya sendiri di cermin toilet itu. 'Tapi... aku tak suka ia membicarakan Momo terus, bahkan dalam drama sekalipun.. Kenapa aku ini? Kenapa aku egois?' Rukia menyeka air di wajahnya dengan handuk kecil yang selalu ada di sakunya, dan kembali menuju kelas.

"Hai, Kuchiki, ayo kita lanjutkan adegan yang tadi," kata Keigo saat melihat Rukia kembali ke kelas.

"Baiklah. Maaf atas sikapku tadi. Aku hanya.. Aku kira aku salah melakukan adegan. Bukankah ada adegan selanjutnya, di mana Ichigo curhat padaku soal Momo dan aku tidak suka mendengarnya? Tak apa kan kalau aku improvisasi sedikit."

"Asal tak menyusahkanku sih, tak apa," Ichigo menghampiri kedua temannya itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai adegan ke-12." Keigo menekan tombol _record_ di handycam-nya.

_._

_"Rukia, kenapa waktu itu kau membentakku?"_

_"Tidak apa. Aku hanya teringat temanku yang kisahnya sepertimu, tapi kemudian ia menyia-nyiakan si gadis yang menyukainya."_

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Ya. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Momo? Sudah seminggu kalian pacaran kan?"_

_Ichigo mengangguk, "sejujurnya aku bingung dengan sikapnya. Dia yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku lebih dulu, tapi dia banyak sejauh ini hubungan kami baik-baik saja."_

_"Mungkin dia punya pemikiran sendiri soal bagaimana remaja berpacaran?" terka Rukia._

_"Aku tidak tahu... Ngomong-ngomong soal bagaimana kami berpacaran, kami sudah mulai memanggil nama kami masing-masing, meski awalnya canggung juga. Waktu kami bergandengan tangan pertama kali.. Wah, tangannya benar-benar mungil dalam genggamanku!"_

_"Ohya?"_

_"Ya, dan ketika dia tersenyum padaku, senyumannya benar-benar. Keigo bilang, ia bahagia bisa berdampingan denganku. Aku melihat..." Ichigo memandang keluar jendela kelas, tempat mereka berbincang, "...sosoknya seperti malaikat yang sangat manis.."_

_"Ichigo—"_

_"Selain itu, tiap pagi dia membuatkan bekal untukku—"_

_"Ichigo—"_

_"—bekal buatannya luar biasa. Dia memang pandai memasak. Bahkan masakannya..."_

_"ICHIGO!"_

_Rukia berdiri sambil memukul meja dengan kedua telapak tangannya._

_"Eh?" Ichigo yang sedari tadi melihat sosok Momo yang sedang berada di lapangan sekolah menoleh—menatap gadis yang tampak kesal itu di hadapannya. "Ada apa Rukia?"_

_"Aku tidak bertanya bagaimana kau memandang Momo! Aku tidak bertanya apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan! Aku—"_

_"Hei hei, kau ini kenapa sih? Ayolah, aku kan sudah sering menceritakan pacar-pacarku padamu.. dan kali ini hanya Momo. Ada apa dengannya?"_

Rukia mengambil nafas perlahan, berusaha menahan emosi yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Emosi sungguhan. Bukan emosi dalam drama.

"Apa... Apa kau cemburu Ruki-chan? Kau cemburu padaku kan?" Ichigo berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Rukia yang mulai memerah. "Kau suka padaku kan?"

_Deg!_

Rukia masih menenangkan dirinya sambil menunduk, memalingkan wajah dari wajah lelaki berambut oranye di hadapannya, "Kau..!" Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ichigo. "Jaga perkataanmu itu! Kau terlalu percaya diri! Aku tidak menyukaimu! Aku tak peduli lagi pada hubunganmu dan Momo! Aku—aku _membencimu_!"

_Deg!_

Ichigo terperangah dengan semua kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir gadis di hadapannya itu dengan cepat. Ia memandang lantai yang ia pijak, dan kemudian berjalan cepat menuju pintu. Ia keluar, dan menutup pintu dengan membantingnya.

Rukia hanya terdiam di tempatnya berdiri, dan tiba-tiba jatuh berlutut. "Apa yang baru saja kukatakan..."

Keigo yang telah mengamankan _handycam_-nya menghampiri gadis dengan rambut hitam itu. "Akting yang bagus, Kuchiki-san!" katanya sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Tidak.." Rukia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "yang tadi itu.. bukan akting.. Aku telah menyakiti perasaan Ichigo!" Rukia tampak menahan tangis.

"Tenanglah, Kuchiki. Aku mengerti perasaanmu.." ujarnya berusaha menenangkan gadis yang bahunya berguncang menahan tangis itu.

'Apakah alur seperti ini akan mengarah ke akhir yang baik?' pikir Keigo.

.

.

Karena kejadian kemarin, Ichigo dan Rukia sama sekali tidak mau bertatap muka—apalagi menyapa.

"Rukia, Ichigo, hari ini kita latihan drama lagi ya, sepulang sekolah.." ujar Momo Hinamori.

"Aku...—"

Belum sempat Rukia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Ichigo menimpali, "Aku tidak akan ikut latihan hari ini." Ichigo menghampiri Hinamori dan menempatkan rambutnya yang terjuntai di wajahnya ke belakang telinganya. "Maafkan aku." Ichigo tersenyum dan berlalu.

_Deg!_

'Apa-apaan itu?' ujar Rukia dalam hati melihat adegan yang baru saja terlintas di hadapannya. "Eh, Momo.. aku.. juga tidak bisa ikut latihan hari ini. Maafkan aku." Rukia berlari kecil keluar kelas, dan berpapasan dengan dua orang teman sekelasnya di koridor.

"Hai, Kuchiki-san, apa kau sudah dengan gosip terbaru kelas kita?" tanya Inoue Orihime—gadis berambut oranye kecoklatan. Di samping Inoue, berdiri seorang gadis tomboi yang bernama Tatsuki.

"Gosip apa?"

"Momo dan Ichigo jadian! Benar-benar pasangan yang serasi ya?" ujar Inoue bersemangat.

_Apa?_

"Benarkah? Bagaimana, maksudku—bagaimana bisa?" Rukia sebenarnya tidak ingin mendengar lanjutan pembicaraan ini, tapi ia sungguh penasaran.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengatakan mereka tidak bisa jadian?" timpal Tatsuki. "Tampaknya mereka dekat karena pembagian kelompok drama," gumam Tatsuki.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kelompokmu mementaskan drama apa Kuchiki-san?"

"Eh, ano, itu.. rahasia kelompok," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ohya, siapa yang menyebarkan gosip ini pertama kali?"

"Hmm.. tidak ada. Tapi, tidak usah ada yang mengatakan juga terlihat kok," ujar Tatsuki.

"Ya, kami bisa melihat 2 orang yang saling menyukai. Dan Ichigo serta Momo salah satunya," tambah Inoue.

"Baiklah, kami akan kembali ke kelas. Kau mau ke mana, Kuchiki-san? Apa kau ikut?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Aku.. Misato-sensei memanggilku. Kalian duluan saja, sampai nanti." Rukia memalingkan wajah, dan berlalu dengan perasaan aneh yang semakin membesar di hatinya.

.

.

"Jadi mereka sudah benar-benar jadian? Hah.. tak ada bedanya dunia nyata dengan dunia drama. Aku tak punya kesempatan lagi..." Rukia menggumam sambil berendam malam itu.

"Pantas saja Ichigo terang-terangan melakukan hal _itu _di hadapan anak-anak sekelas.. Tapi kenapa mereka tak cerita padaku? Mereka anggap aku ini siapa? Dan, kapan mereka mulai berpacaran? Haah.." Rukia menenggelamkan sebagian wajahnya dan memandangi dinding di hadapannya.

"Tapi ini lebih baik.. daripada dikhianati.."

* * *

Halo semuanya, apa kabar? Baru beres UTS nih, jadi baru bisa ngetik lagii~ gimana ceritanya? Kurang berasa konfliknya atau garing?._. Saya seorang pemula dan ini fict pertama saya, yoroshiku onegaisimasu _

Naah, selanjutnya, terimakasih untuk yang sudah review **lavender kururu-chan** dan **eghiserelaa** :))

Btw minna, saya mau bertanya. Kan itu saya ngasih jeda kejadian dengan enter pake titik., gimana ya biar bisa pake strip (-) makasih:)


	5. Chapter 5: Listen to Me

**The Feeling Between Us**

Chapter 5: Listen to Me

Disclaimer:

**Bleach**

by Tite Kubo

**warning**: AU, OOC.

**.**

Kamis.

Hari Rabu terlewati begitu saja tanpa Ichigo dalam kehidupan seorang Rukia Kuchiki. Sepanjang hari, Rukia menghindari Ichigo, menganggapnya tidak ada. Entah, Ichigo pun tampaknya melakukan hal sama. Melihat keadaan kelompoknya yang mengkhawatirkan—dan tenggat waktu drama—Keigo dan Hinamori memutuskan untuk berlatih adegan mereka berdua sambil berharap kedua rekan mereka segera berbaikan.

**.**

**.**

"Rukia!" Hinamori memanggil Rukia yang baru saja melewati gerbang sekolah.

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh. "Ada apa, Momo?"

"Ah! Kita tidak bisa begini terus, kau dan Ichigo harus latihan!"

"Eh? Jadi pacarmu itu juga tidak bisa ikut latihan ya? Bujuk dia yang benar, dong.." kata Rukia ketus sambil berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia ingin cepat tiba di apartemennya, berendam, menonton acara kesukaannya, dan menggalau di kamarnya sambil menghabiskan keripik kentang favoritnya. Ya, itu yang ia lakukan sejak Senin lalu.

Tampak wajah Hinamori bersemu merah saat mengejar langkah gadis berambut hitam di hadapannya. "R-Rukia! Waktu kita tinggal 3 hari lagi, dan bahkan belum ada ending untuk drama kita."

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya, tetapi tidak berbalik menghadap Hinamori. "Kau tahu, siapa yang megubah naskah itu? Salahkan dia, bukan aku."

**.**

"Huaaah!" Rukia berteriak sendiri di kamarnya malam itu.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" tanya sebuah suara dari luar. Itu suara kakaknya, yang cemas akan tingkah laku adiknya akhir-akhir ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, kak. Tadi... ada serangga aneh..." Hmm.. Rukia memang jago berbohong menutupi perasannya.

"Uuh.. apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa tadi itu benar aku? Kenapa aku berkata seperti itu pada Momo? Aah..." Rukia menenggelamkan sebagian wajahnya ke bantal berbentuk kelinci aneh dalam pelukannya.

"Lalu.. sebenarnya Ichigo tidak salah sama sekali. Aku-lah yang sepenuhnya salah.. Tapi, kenapa hatiku bilang ini semua gara-gara dia.. Oh, apa yang harus kuperbuat?" Rukia membaringkan tubuhnya saat terdengar suara _ringtone _ponselnya. Ringtone yang menandakan ada pesan masuk.

Rukia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil ponselnya di meja belajar. Dari Keigo.

_Kuchiki, aku pikir sebaiknya kau minta maaf pada Kurosaki._

"Begitu? Jadi aku yang harus minta maaf?" Gadis berambut hitam itu menggumam dan menyibakkan tirai jendelanya, menatap ke arah langit malam yang mendung. Lama kemudian, akhirnya ia membalas pesan singkat dari Keigo tersebut.

_Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku besok._

Rukia Kuchiki sudah memantapkan hatinya.

**.**

**.**

"Pagi semua!" sapa Rukia saat menggeser pintu kelas. Ia tampak bersemangat hari ini.

"Hai, Rukia!" Hinamori menghampiri Rukia yang sedang meletakkan tas-nya, "kau ikut latihan hari ini?"

"Tentu saja," balas si gadis beriris violet sambil tersenyum manis, "maafkan sikapku tempo hari, ya. Lalu.. selamat juga atas hubunganmu dengan Ichigo." Rukia menyentil dahi Hinamori."Tapi, lain kali kau harus cerita padaku, lho," katanya. Hinamori tak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat tingkah temannya pagi itu.

"I-chi-go~!" Sekarang gadis kita satu ini menghampiri Ichigo.

Lelaki berambut oranye yang disebut hanya memalingkan wajahnya—menatap orang yang menyapanya—sekilas lalu kembali menggambar di bukunya.

"Kau ini.. memangnya apa yang kau gambar di sana, sih?" Rukia meraih buku sketsa Ichigo, tapi dengan cepat Ichigo menepis tangan mungil gadis itu.

Rukia kaget. Begitu pula Ichigo.

"M-maafkan aku.." Rukia menunduk, tampak gugup dan merasa bersalah.

Melihat itu, Ichigo mencoba berbicara, "Ano... aku—"

"Ahaha..." Rukia tertawa kecil dan mengangkat wajahnya lagi, memasang wajah bodoh di hadapan Ichigo. "Bodoh sekali ya, aku ini. Mana mungkin kau memaafkanku begitu saja setelah kejadian itu.. Hah, sudahlah, lupakan saja permintaan maafku. Kau boleh terus membenciku.. Nah, sekarang aku permisi dulu." Rukia membalikkan badan dan berlari keluar kelas. Tampak air menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia menangis. Tapi kenapa?

**.**

"_Bukan begitu cara meminta maaf yang benar!_" kata Keigo di sambungan telepon malam itu. Ia melakukan panggilan ke ponsel Rukia karena melihat Rukia memaksakan sikapnya tadi pagi.

"Tapi, aku harus bagaimana?" Rukia terisak perlahan.

"_Haah..._" terdengar suara helaan nafas di seberang sana. "_Mungkin, ia tidak ingin kau bersikap pura-pura seperti itu. Kalau seperti itu, kau meminta maaf... seperti tidak bersalah sama sekali..._"

Lama tidak terdengar jawaban dari seberang sana di ponsel Keigo.

"_Ano, Kuchiki, maafkan kalau aku salah bicara. Aku hanya memberi masukan.._"

"Tak apa, Keigo. Terimakasih.."

**.**

**.**

Sabtu sore.

"Paman.." gadis beriris violet—si tokoh utama kita—menyibakkan tirai kedai ramen sore itu, usai berbelanja di minimarket atas permintaan kakaknya.

"Ah, kau gadis dari Kuchiki. Ayo, pesan apa hari ini?" sapa si Paman pemilik kedai.

"Ano, sebelumnya, maafkan kelancanganku, tapi aku tidak berniat memesan ramen..." jawab gadis yang mengenakan t-shirt modis dan celana pendek itu perlahan.

"Hoo... Jadi, ada apa? Duduklah, Nak."

Gadis itu menurut dan duduk di hadapan Paman pemilik kedai.

"Aku... ano.. apa hari ini jadwal Ichigo Kurosaki bekerja?"

"Ya. Dia akan kembali dalam beberapa menit lagi, kurasa. Ada apa?"

"Itu..."

Maksud kedatangan gadis beriris violet itu belum sempat diungkapkan saat terdengar suara yang sangat ia kenal dari belakang.

"Paman, aku kemba—" sosok yang baru saja tiba itu tertegun melihat gadis di hadapannya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya.

"I-Ichigo," gadis itu—Rukia—membalikkan badannya menghadap sosok lelaki di hadapannya. "Aku.."

"Kau tidak memesan ramen, dan Paman tidak sedang membuat kakigoori. Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Tanpa menjawab, Rukia menarik tangan lelaki yang masih mengenakan ikat kepala 'Kedai Ramen Tessai' itu keluar dari kedai.

"Dengarkan aku!" perintah gadis 'kecil' itu pada sosok lelaki yang tinggi besar di hadapannya.

"Aku—" Ichigo hendak menyela.

"Kubilang, dengarkan aku!" tegas gadis itu. Ichigo pun memilih untuk diam.

"Aku.. aku minta maaf atas sikapku. Aku benar-benar emosi saat itu, aku lepas kendali dan mengatakan semua itu padamu. Maafkan aku!" Rukia membungkukan badannya.

"Yaah.. aku juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu, sih.." Ichigo menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "Kau tak perlu membungkuk—"

"Aku benar-benar menyesal..." masih menunduk, bahu gadis di hadapannya tampak terguncang. Gadis itu terisak. "A-aku tak tahu harus bagaimana.. Kau yang bercerita soal Momo.. Semua itu tampak nyata bagiku, aku tidak suka itu."

"Rukia—"

"Aku tahu aku egois, tapi.. kau harus tahu ini—," Rukia menarik baju lelaki berambut oranye di hadapannya dan memberi kecupan singkat di pipi lelaki itu.

Rukia menjauhkan badan Ichigo, tapi tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan di baju kerja pemuda itu. "Aku menyukaimu, Ichigo! Kau benar! Aku cemburu, karena aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tidak suka kau bersama Momo.."

Tampaknya Ichigo tidak mendengarkan kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir gadis kecil itu karena ia masih kaget dengan kejadian barusan. Meski itu hanya kecupan di pipi, tapi—entah kenapa—Ichigo merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda.

"... dan aku tidak akan mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Momo, tapi izinkanlah aku untuk menyukaimu. Aku—"

Rukia berhenti bicara saat telunjuk Ichigo mendarat tepat di depan bibirnya. "Cukup, Nona Cerewet. Kau tidak sadar orang-orang memperhatikan kita?" Ichigo menunjuk beberapa orang yang memandangi mereka berdua sejak tadi, entah dengan tatapan penasaran ataupun tatapan malu(?)

Belum sempat Rukia menyadari posisinya saat itu, Ichigo sudah mengangkatnya dan menggendong si gadis kecil.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu semuanya, tadi itu latihan untuk drama kelas. Jadi, lupakan saja. Dah~!" Ichigo berlari menjauhi kerumunan sementara gadis dalam gendongannya meronta-ronta.

**.**

"Kau sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi?" tanya Ichigo.

Ichigo dan Rukia berada di rerumputan bawah jembatan saat ini. Ichigo membaringkan tubuhnya, sementara Rukia duduk di sampingnya, menatap ke arah sungai.

"Sadar. Aku minta maaf padamu, dan... menyatakan perasaanku padamu." Wajah Rukia Kuchiki bersemu merah mendengar perkataannya sendiri.

"Bagus. Dan sekarang, aku juga ingin bicara padamu.." Ichigo mengubah posisinya—duduk di sisi Rukia. "Aku juga menyukaimu.."

Lama.

Lama sekali reaksi Rukia, baru pada akhirnya dia menoleh ke arah Ichigo yang sedari tadi memandanginya dengan tatapan kehangatan.

"Jangan bercanda," balas Rukia serius.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Aku serius, sama seriusnya seperti saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku..."

Suara Ichigo tenggelam karena kata-kata Rukia berikutnya. "Aa~! Sudah! Tidak usah kau bahas lagi soal kejadian barusan.." Rukia menutup telinganya.

Ichigo melepaskan telapak tangan gadis itu dari telinganya dan menggenggamnya erat. Rukia hanya bisa memandangi lelaki di sampingnya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk—ia harus kesal atau bahagia.

"Kenapa... Apa tidak apa-apa aku diperlakukan seperti ini..?"

Ichigo tidak menjawab.

"Bagaimana dengan Momo..?" tanya Rukia lagi.

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

Hai haiii, saya cepet updatenya nih #bangga. Jadi ceritanya hari ini saya bebas, ga ada tugas buat besok. Saya kepikiran ff, pengen coba updatenya cepet kayak author2 lainnya. Kebetulan banget ide saya mengalir begitu saja, jadi tulisan ini cepat selesai.. (Semoga gitu juga buat cerita2 lainnya wk)

Lalu, terimakasih untuk yang sudah review **Reiji Mitsurugi** dan** Ruki Yagami**:)) sudah dibalas yaa~ hehe XDXD


	6. Chapter 6: The Facts are Fake

**The Feeling Between Us**

Chapter 6: The Facts are Fake

.

.

Disclaimer:

**Bleach**

by Tite Kubo

.

.

**warning**: AU, OOC.

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan Momo..?" tanya Rukia lagi.

Bukannya menjawab, lelaki berambut oranye yang ditanya malah terlihat menahan tawa.

"Ada apa? Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Rukia.

"Nah, sekarang sebaiknya kau pulang ke rumahmu, Rukia. Ini sudah malam. Izinkan aku mengantarmu.." jawab Ichigo sambil berdiri dan membersihkan celananya dari rerumputan yang menempel.

"Hei, jawab aku dulu!"

"Belum saatnya kau tahu. Besok...bukan, Senin. Ya, hari Senin, Momo akan menjelaskan semuanya..." kata Ichigo sambil berjalan di samping Rukia.

Mendengar itu, Rukia yang penasaran setengah mati hanya terdiam dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Ichigo.

"Ichigo... kali ini, tolong jawab pertanyaanku," ujar Rukia perlahan.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Drama kita... kapan kita harus menampilkan video drama kita?"

"Rabu," jawab lelaki bermata hazel itu santai.

.

.

_Senin. 07:45AM._

"Kumohon, maafkan aku, Rukia!"

"Maafkan aku juga, Kuchiki-san!"

Senin pagi itu, Momo Hinamori dan Keigo Asano berlutut di hadapan gadis bermata violet. Masing-masing dari mereka menyatukan kedua tangannya di hadapan wajah mereka. Mereka memohon—dengan sangat—agar Rukia memaafkan mereka.

Rukia masih agak kaget dengan pernyataan panjang yang baru saja didengarnya, karena itu ia belum memberikan respon pada permohonan maaf kedua rekan tim-nya...

.

_Senin. 06:30 AM_

Rukia baru saja hendak melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas ketika Momo dan Keigo mencegatnya di depan pintu.

"Rukia, ikut kami sebentar!" kata Momo.

Belum sempat Rukia memahami situasi saat itu, Momo dan Keigo sudah menarik Rukia sampai ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"E-eh, ada apa?" tanya Rukia yang enggan menatap wajah gadis manis di hadapannya. Ia takut Momo sudah mengetahui semuanya, ia tak bisa berhadapan dengan Momo.

Momo dan Keigo hanya saling melirik. Momo menggigit ujung bibirnya sebelum akhirnya bersamaan dengan Keigo berkata, "Maafkan kami!"

"Sebenarnya..." Momo ragu-ragu hendak melanjutkan perkataanya, "...aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan Ichigo!" ujar Momo.

_Tidak pernah?_ benak Rukia.

"Sebenarnya kami telah mengatur semua ini..." ujar Keigo yang kemudian bercerita secara rinci soal kejadian yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

* * *

Kamis itu, usai adegan pernyataan cinta Momo Hinamori kepada Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia pulang lebih dulu meninggalkan ketiga rekannya.. Sementara itu, ketiga rekannya makan bersama di cafe dekat lokasi pengambilan video drama mereka.

Di luar sedang hujan deras, dan sedari tadi mereka tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Mereka hanya terdiam, sesekali menyesap minuman hangat yang mereka beli, atau sibuk dengan ponsel mereka.

"Hei.." ujar lelaki yang bermata hazel memecah keheningan.

"Ya?" jawab gadis manis—Momo—dan—Keigo—lelaki berambut coklat—di hadapannya bersamaan.

"Aku.. sepertinya aku menyukai Rukia.." ujar Ichigo—si lelaki bermata hazel itu—lagi.

Momo dan Keigo saling bertatapan, kemudian mereka berkata, "Kami sudah tahu itu Ichigo."

"Eh?! Benarkah?" pekik Ichigo. Ichigo tampak heran. _Bagaimana mereka mengetahui hal ini?_

"Responmu itu terlalu berlebihan Ichigo," potong Keigo.

"Ya, kami bisa melihat jelas bahwa kau menyukai Rukia, dan sebaliknya," tambah Momo.

"Sebaliknya? Maksudmu, Rukia jugam menyukaiku?" tanya Ichigo.

Momo dan Keigo mengangguk. "Sepertinya begitu," ujar Keigo mengingat tingkah Rukia usai adegan pernyataan cinta itu.

"Tapi, ia tampak tak suka denganku.." Ichigo merasa tidak yakin dengan perkataan kedua rekannya itu.

"Kenapa tidak kau pastikan saja?" tanya Momo.

Lama lelaki berambut oranye itu berpikir, sampai akhirnya ia berkata, "Kalau begitu... maukah kalian membantuku 'jadian' dengannya?".

"Hmmm... tergantung caranya," balas Keigo tertarik.

Ketiga orang itu mulai membicarakan misi untuk membuat Rukia mengakui perasaannya pada Ichigo. Ichigo mulai dengan meminta Keigo membuat naskah drama yang baru, untuk melihat perkembangannya. Kalau Rukia cemburu, berarti Rukia memang mempunyai perasaan suka padanya. Lalu, jika siasat pertama berhasil, Ichigo akan berpura-pura 'jadian' dengan Momo di dunia nyata—bukan dalam drama saja.

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau ternyata Rukia tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Ichigo ketika 'Rencana Pengakuan Cinta Rukia Kuchiki pada Ichigo Kurosaki' itu selesai.

Momo dan Keigo hanya terdiam. "Yah, kita lihat saja nanti," kata Keigo misterius.

* * *

"...lalu, ternyata kau benar-benar marah pada Ichigo. Saat itu, kami berpikir kalau kami sudah keterlaluan karena berbohong sekaligus memainkan perasaanmu," ujar Momo.

"Aku khawatir akan hubungan kalian, karena itu aku memintamu cepat meminta maaf pada Ichigo. Untunglah, kau akhirnya mau meminta maaf dengan caramu sendiri—malah lebih daripada yang kuinginkan—kau bahkan menyatakan cintamu pada Ichigo.." jelas Keigo.

"Kumohon, maafkan aku, Rukia!" kata si gadis manis.

"Maafkan aku juga, Kuchiki-san!" kata lelaki berambut coklat.

Rukia menghela nafas, dan memandang kedua rekannya. Ia memegang pundak Momo dengan kedua tangannya, "Jadi... kau tidak pernah berpacaran dengan Ichigo di dunia nyata kan?" tanya Rukia serius.

"T-tidak Rukia," jawab Momo takut-takut.

Mendengar itu, Rukia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di pundak Momo dan tampak bersemangat, "Kalau begitu, aku masih punya kesempatan. Aku tidak punya saingan!" ujarnya bersemangat.

Rukia tersadar dari kesenangannya karena menyadari bahwa Ichigo tidak pernah berpacaran dengan Momo dan rupanya menyukainya. Ia melihat kedua rekannya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan, 'ada apa dengan Rukia?'

"Ehm.." Rukia berdeham dan memandangi kedua rekannya, "Meski begitu, kalian tetap saja seenaknya. Membuat rencana seperti ini, memainkan perasaanku, apa-apaan itu?! Kalau begitu ini semua salah Ichigo, hah?!"

"T-tidak, Kuchiki-san!" jawab Keigo cepat. "Ini semua salahku.."

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Keigo, aku-lah yang salah," ujar Momo membela lelaki berambut coklat itu.

"Hah.. sudahlah," ujar Rukia akhirnya. "Aku memaafkan kalian, karena.. harus kuakui, rencana kalian membuatku menyadari perasaanku sebenarnya, dan membantu hubunganku dengan Ichigo juga.." Rukia berhenti sejenak dan tersenyum pada kedua rekannya itu. "Sekarang yang harus dipikirkan adalah, bagaimana dengan drama kita? Waktu kita tinggal 2 hari lagi, dan bahkan kita belum menemukan endingnya."

"Soal itu..." Keigo buka suara, "sebenarnya semuanya sudah diatur olehku Kuchiki-san, hanya mungkin kita perlu pengubahan sedikit lagi."

Rukia menatap lelaki berambut coklat itu heran, "Apa maksudmu?" Mendadak, Rukia menyadari sesuatu, "Bagaimana kau tahu aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Ichigo?"

* * *

Rupanya, kejadian yang selama ini terjadi—semenjak Keigo mengganti naskah drama itu—telah terekam dalam kamera Keigo. Bahkan, adegan di luar naskah—seperti saat Rukia membentak Ichigo—ada di sana. Adegan itulah yang membuat dramanya menjadi seru, begitu kata Keigo.

Sabtu lalu, saat Rukia mendatangi kedai ramen, diam-diam Keigo mengikutinya. Keigo benar-benar handal dalam menjalankan tugasnya sebagai cameraman. Ia merekam semua detail, sampai pada kejadian Ichigo dan Rukia di bawah jembatan.

"Apa Ichigo tahu hal ini...? Apa kau tahu, Momo?" Ichigo menatap Keigo tak percaya. Keigo yang selama ini menyediakan pundaknya untuk ditangisi, Keigo yang selama ini menenangkan dirinya, ternyata punya rencana seperti itu di baliknya.

"Aku dan Ichigo... baru tahu soal itu tadi malam.." aku Momo perlahan dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan bahwa ia juga kurang setuju dengan tindakan Keigo.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas tindakanku! Tapi kupikir, kisah nyata kalian yang difilmkan akan lebih menarik daripada kalian berakting di depan kamera. Karena, kenyataan itu menggunakan ekspresi dan perasaan yang sebenarnya, bukan perasaan palsu."

Ketiga rekan tim itu terdiam, sampai akhirnya terdengar suara bel yang menandakan saatnya mereka masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Rukia beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan Momo dan Keigo dengan perasaan kecewa.

.

.

Sementara itu di kelas, Ichigo heran tidak menemukan sosok Rukia, Momo, maupun Keigo di dalamnya. Ia hanya duduk di bangkunya dan mengerjakan hobinya seperti biasa—menggambar.

Saat melihat Rukia memasuki kelas dengan wajah kecewa—dengan Momo dan Keigo mengikuti di belakangnya, Ichigo tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Teman-teman," ujar Tatsuki Arisawa yang tanpa Ichigo sadari sudah berdiri di depan kelas, "hari ini Misato-sensei tidak masuk, karena keperluan mendadak."

Terdengar sorakan beberapa siswa—karena bisa terbebas dari jam pelajaran dan itu berarti mereka punya waktu bebas. Sisa siswa lainnya mengeluh karena mereka menyukai pelajaran Misato-sensei, bagaimanapun—beliau adalah wali kelas mereka sendiri.

"Harap tenang dulu! Meski tidak ada yang mengawas, beliau memberi kita tugas yang harus dikumpulkan. Aku akan menuliskan tugasnya di papan tulis," terang Tatsuki lagi.

_Ini kesempatan bagus untuk bicara dengan Rukia dan yang lainnya_, pikir Ichigo.

.

Rukia tidak segera mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulisnya seperti siswa lainnya. Ia masih terdiam, bergumul dengan benaknya sendiri.

_Jadi karena itulah Keigo mengosongkan bagian endingnya, karena ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana kenyaataan ini berakhir. Kami sendirilah yang menentukan ending drama ini_, batin Rukia.

Apakah Keigo benar-benar bersalah?

Sebenarnya, ide Keigo itu brilian dan niatnya pun baik. Keigo merekam kejadian nyata sehingga dramanya terasa lebih nyata dan akan tampak bagus. Tapi, tetap saja itu tidak sopan—merekamkejadian yang ia alami secara diam-diam.

Rukia malu mengetahui bahwa pernyataan cintanya terekam di kamera Keigo. Ditambah lagi, tampaknya Momo tidak memusingkan hal itu. _Memangnya perbuatan Keigo bisa dimaafkan begitu saja?_ batin Rukia.

"Rukia.." sapa Ichigo menghampiri gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Hei, apa kau sudah tahu soal perbuatan Keigo?" tanya Rukia sebagai balasan atas sapaan Ichigo.

"Ya.. Keigo mengatakan itu padaku tadi malam.. aku sempat kaget mendengarnya. Ini tidak termasuk dalam rencana kami...—eh, Momo sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu, kan?"

Rukia mengangguk pelan. "Sudah, dan jangan berpikir aku akan mudah memaafkanmu.."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Rukia! Tapi... kau benar-benar suka padaku kan?" tanya Ichigo jahil.

"Yaah.." tampak wajah Rukia memerah, "jangan memanfaatkan perasaanku, baka!" Rukia menyandarkan punggungnya pada bangku yang ia tempati. "Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu marah, karena... aku sendiri tidak tahu, tapi aku merasa mereka tidak merugikanku. Tapi.. mendengar keterangan Keigo, aku merasa..."

Ichigo hanya tersenyum melihat gadis di hadapannya. "Kau tahu? Tadi malam, aku pun marah-marah padanya di ponsel. Aku kecewa atas perbuatannya, karena dia tidak berbagi ide denganku ataupun Momo. Selain itu, dia belum meminta izin merekam pada kita kan?"

"Iya.. Kuharap dia mengedit beberapa bagian..." gumam Rukia.

"Bagaimana dengan adegan Sabtu lalu?" pancing Ichigo lagi.

"Haah, lagi-lagi kau membahas adegan itu. Apa kau mau teman-teman sekelas kita—termasuk Misato-sensei melihat adegan itu di layar proyektor lusa? Aku malu sekali, Ichigo. Ke mana harga diriku?!" Rukia tampak sedikit emosi.

"Mana kutahu ke mana, bukankah kau menyatakan semua itu atas kehendakmu sendiri?"

"Tapi..."

"Kalaupun harus ada adegan pernyataan cinta Rukia Kuchiki kepada Ichigo Kurosaki dalam video drama itu, aku ingin adegan yang nyata—bukan dibuat-buat di depan kamera." Ichigo memotong perkataan Rukia dengan tegas.

"Eh?" Rukia tampak sedikit terkejut, "k-kenapa kita jadi membahas mengenai hal itu? Sudahlah, kita kan sedang membicarakan Keigo..."

"Oh, benar," balas Ichigo sambil menutupi tawa kecilnya melihat tingkah gadis bermata violet di hadapannya. "Kupikir.. sebaiknya kau memberikan dia kesempatan. Bagaimanapun juga, dia bagian kelompok kita. Mungkin dia tipe orang yang akan melakukan apa pun untuk menjadikan kelompoknya menjadi yang terbaik—meski terkadang caranya salah.

Dia cerdik, karena memanfaatkan rencanaku sebagai adegan dalam drama. Karena itu, kau harus memaafkannya, dan memberitahunya cara yang benar. Tidak enak bukan, jika ada 2 orang—atau lebih—yang bermusuhan dalam suatu kelompok yang seharusnya saling bekerja sama?"

Baru kali ini Rukia mendengar Ichigo menasehatinya, dengan perkataan sepanjang itu pula. Rukia memandangi Keigo yang tampak sibuk mengerjakan tugas dari Misato-sensei di baris terdepan. Lalu, ia mengubah objek pandangannya pada Momo yang berada di kirinya, 2 baris di depannya.

"Kau benar, Ichigo. Aku seharusnya memikirkan Keigo juga..." ujar Rukia akhirnya. "Baiklah, aku akan meminta maaf padanya—dan membuat perhitungan juga atas perbuatannya. Boleh kan, aku yang menentukan ending drama itu?"

* * *

**Author's note:**

Halo minna-san~ :D bagaimana ceritanya?:3 maaf karena judulnya aneh(-_-)"

Awalnya saya pikir chapter 6 bakal jadi chapter terakhir, tapi ternyata jari-jari saya ngga'k sependapat dengan pemikiran saya. Jadilah masih berkelanjutan ini cerita. Wkwkwk:)

Tak lupa, terimakasih atas reviewnya **Naruzhea AiChi, ariadneLacie, Reji Mitsurugi** dan **Ruki Yagami**_._:D


	7. Chapter 7: No More Drama

**The Feeling Between Us**

Chapter 7: No More Drama

.

.

Disclaimer:

**Bleach**

by Tite Kubo

.

.

**warning**: AU, OOC.

.

Keigo merasa lega. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena siang itu—sepulang sekolah, tepatnya—gadis beriris violet itu menemui Keigo di gerbang sekolah, dan menerima permintaan maafnya.

"_Setelah kupikirkan lagi, aku mungkin terlalu berlebihan. Aku memaafkanmu. Tapi, dengan satu syarat. Kau tidak boleh menyiarkan kejadian ketika aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Ichigo. Kau bisa mengambil adegan 'pernyataan suka Rukia Kuchiki kepada Ichigo Kurosaki' ulang untuk direkam sebagai drama kita. Aku tidak mau yang adegan yang asli kau masukkan dalam video drama kita."_

Begitu kata Rukia pada Keigo.

.

Rabu. Hari inilah jadwal pemutaran video drama dilaksanakan. Saat bel berbunyi, Misato-sensei memasuki kelas dengan semangat.

"Pagi, anak-anak! Sesuai janji ibu, hari ini kita akan menonton drama kalian sendiri! Sekarang, mari kita ke ruang_ auvi_ (audio visual), jangan lupa bawa notes dan alat tulis. Usai menonton, kalian akan mencari unsur-unsur intrinsik drama-drama selain drama kelompok kalian sendiri. jelas?"

Para siswa mengangguk dan menyiapkan barang yang diperlukan, kemudian mengikuti wali kelas mereka menuju ruang auvi.

"Rukia!" panggil Ichigo setengah berbisik.

"Ada apa? Kau tak lupa membawa CD video drama kita kan?" balas Rukia sambil melangkah di samping lelaki berambut oranye itu.

"Itu dia masalahnya. Aku yakin tadi malam aku sudah memasukkan CD itu ke dalam tasku, tapi sekarang tidak ada!" ujar Ichigo panik. "Maafkan aku, Rukia."

Mendengar itu, Rukia berpikir cepat. Rukia dan yang lain adalah anggota kelompok 3, giliran penampilan video drama mereka pasti hari itu juga—tidak akan terpotong oleh durasi drama yang panjang atau yang lainnya. Kecuali Misato-sensei memilih pemutaran secara acak, kelompok mereka bisa saja terselamatkan.

"Ah, tenang saja, Kuchiki-san!" ujar lelaki berambut coklat secara tiba-tiba dari belakang Rukia. "Aku membawa _copy_-annya kok. Tentu saja karena seluruh _file_ videonya ada di komputerku, jadi aku punya _copy_-nya."

"Haah.. Syukurlah.." desah Rukia lega, lalu tersenyum pada rekannya itu.

.

.

Setibanya di ruang auvi, Misato-sensei menurunkan layar dan menyiapkan semuanya.

"Ibu ingin hari ini drama dari semua kelompok mendapat giliran tayang, supaya minggu depan kita bisa belajar materi baru," ujar Misato-sensei.

Ternyata, urutan drama yang ditampilkan diacak. Drama yang pertama diatayangkan adalah drama dari kelompok 2—kelompok Tatsuki dan Orihime—menampilkan drama tentang pertandingan musim panas.

"Tema yang diambil kurang cocok, sekarang kan sedang musim semi," bisik Rukia pada Momo Hinamori yang duduk di sampingnya—di ruang auvi. Orang yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk menyetujui komentar rekannya.

Selanjutnya, drama kelompok 5. Mereka menyajikan drama komedi yang membuat semua yang berada dalam ruangan itu terbahak-bahak.

Drama kelompok 1 bercerita tentang perjuangan seseorang meraih mimpinya—dan ia tidak sendirian, melainkan dibantu teman-teman di sekitarnya.

Lain lagi dengan drama dari kelompok 4 yang menceritakan tentang detektif.

"Bagus sekali! Benar-benar kreatif," komentar Misato-sensei pada drama kelompok 4. "Nah, selanjutnya—kelompok terakhir—kelompok 3, silakan memutar drama kalian~"

Keigo bangkit dari kursinya, menuju ke arah pemutar CD dan memasukkan keping CD drama kelompok 3 ke dalamnya.

* * *

_Siang itu, Momo Hinamori berlari di tengah lapangan—sementara para siswa lainnya sibuk belajar di kelas masing-masing. Apa yang ia lakukan? Rupanya ia hendak membawa berkas wali kelasnya ke ruang guru, yang berada di seberang lapangan._

_Saat melewati lapangan, ia tak sengaja melihat seorang lelaki berambut oranye yang berjongkok memunggunginya—tampak sibuk mencabuti rumput liar yang tumbuh di halaman sekolah, yang dibatasi dengan pagar besi dengan lapangan sekolah mereka._

_Menyadari bahwa ada yang sedang memperhatikannya, lelaki berambut oranye itu membalikkan badannya dan menemukans seorang gadis manis beriris coklat dengan rambut hitam itu._

"_Apa lihat-lihat?!" tanya lelaki itu ketus._

"_Eh, t-tidak. Maafkan aku!" Gadis itu cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempatnya berpijak—menghilang dari pandangan, sementara si lelaki menatapnya di kejauhan._

_._

_Esoknya, Momo bertemu lagi dengan lelaki berambut oranye itu di depan loker sekolah. Lelaki yang sama sedang baru saja mengeluarkan sepatunya dan menutup loker, ketika melihat gadis yang sama ada di sampingnya._

"_Kau... gadis yang kemarin kan?" tanya lelaki itu sambil mengerutkan alis._

"_E-eh, iya. Maaf kalau kemarin aku mengganggumu!" balas Momo takut-takut sambil membungkukan badannya._

"_Hahaha, tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kau tidak salah, -ngomong siapa namamu?"_

_Dari percakapan itu, Momo dan lelaki berambut oranye itu berkenalan. Nama lelaki itu Ichigo Kurosaki..._

_._

"_Hai, Ichigo," sapa seorang gadis setinggi 144 cm pagi itu. "Kudengar, kemarin lusa kau dihukum Misato-sensei lagi ya?"_

"_Diam kau, Rukia. Curang sekali kau melewatkan pelajarannya dengan menambah libur di pemandian air panas. Alasan macam apa itu, 'urusan keluarga'? Cih."_

_Gadis di hadapannya—Rukia—hanya tergelak. "Kau sendiri, untuk apa membawa-bawa anjingmu itu ke sekolah? Untung saja dia hanya merusak halaman sekolah."_

"_Sudahlah..." balas Ichigo. "Ngomong-ngomong, karena kejadian itu, aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang... sangat manis."_

_Mendengar kata terakhir, gelak tawa Rukia menghilang dari wajahnya, dan berubah menjadi penasaran. "Wah.. wah.. sahabatku ini mendapat incaran baru lagi rupanya. Siapa dia, Ichigo?"_

_._

_Minggu demi minggu berlalu, Ichigo semakin dekat dengan Momo—sesuai harapannya. Lalu, keesokan harinya, ia pasti bercerita pada Rukia—sahabatnya._

_Sementara itu, Momo juga memiliki seorang teman masa kecil bernama Keigo. Momo menceritakan kejadiannya sehari-hari dengan Ichigo pada Keigo. Momo menyukai Ichigo, dan kata Keigo, persaannya itu terbalas._

"_Bagaimana kalau kau coba mengutarakan perasaanmu?" usul Keigo suatu hari._

"_Eh? Kenapa aku? Aku bisa menunggu kok..."_

"_Apa gadis yang tiap hari mengucapkan kalimat 'aku ingin sekali bergandengan tangan degannnya dalam perjalanan pulang' dengan wajah yang penuh harapan sepertimu bisa dikatakan 'gadis yang menunggu', eh?"_

_Momo mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tapi, aku malu... Aku ingin dia yang mengutarakan perasaannya padaku.."_

"_Hah, kau ini. Kalau dia juga malu bagaimana? Kalian mau hubungan kalian seperti ini saja terus-menerus, sampai selamanya?" balas Keigo._

"_Ah, kau ini berlebihan sekali, sih, Keigo," balas Momo yang terkikik mendengar perkataan teman masa kecilnya._

_._

_Hari itu sepulang sekolah, adalah kali ketiga Ichigo dan Momo pulang bersama. Memang rumah mereka searah._

_Ichigo berjalan berdampingan dengan Hinamori yang terus menunduk sepanjang jalan. Memang Hinamori pendiam, tapi biasanya; setidaknya ia mengucapkan sepatah-dua patah kata saat pulang bersama Ichigo._

_Momo berhenti di tengah-tengah jembatan, dan membiarkan Ichigo mendahuluinya._

_Ichigo menoleh ke belakang, "Kenapa berhenti? Ada apa Momo?"_

"_Ichigo... aku.. a-aku.. aku suka padamu!" Momo tak lagi menunduk dan sekarang menatap yakin ke wajah lelaki berambut oranye itu. Wajahnya memerah—bukan karena malu, tapi karena ia senang bisa menyatakan perasaannya._

_Ichigo tercengang menatap pengakuan Hinamori, hanya sesaat. Ia menunduk—entah memikirkan apa, tapi kemudian tersenyum, lalu kembali menatap gadis di hadapannya itu. "Aku juga.. menyukaimu," katanya._

_Ichigo merengkuh Momo dan memeluknya erat. Momo tampak sangat bahagia._

_._

_Rupanya, saat adegan pernyataan suka Momo itu, ada Rukia yang melihatnya! Dan entah kenapa, hatinya terasa perih. Ya, Rukia menyukai Ichigo—sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tapi, Ichigo tidak menyadari hal itu. Ichigo menganggap Rukia sebagai sahabatnya. Ia mengencani gadis lain, mematahkan hati mereka, kemudian mencari lagi 'pasangan hidupnya' yang baru. Rukia hafal benar perilaku sahabatnya itu._

_Setiap kali Ichigo bercerita tentang pacarnya, Rukia hanya bisa menyimpan rasa sukanya dalam-dalam, dan tersenyum sambil sesekali memberi komentar pada Ichigo. Namun, tampaknya rasa itu tidak dapat ditahan lagi.._

_._

_Keesokan harinya, Ichigo membuka pintu kelas dengan cepat, dan tergesa-gesa menghampiri Rukia yang sedang asyik membaca._

"_Ada apa, Ichigo?"_

"_Kau harus dengar ceritaku! Jadi kemarin.. ah, aku bingung harus memulainya darimana! Ini benar-benar kejadian yang membahagiakan.."_

_Rukia membetulkan letak kacamata bacanya dan berkata, "Tenang. Baliklah kursi di depan supaya kau bisa duduk menghadapku. Bicaralah perlahan, aku mendengarkan."_

_Ichigo pun melakukan yang Rukia minta dan menceritakan pengalamannya kemarin, ketika Hinamori menyatakan perasaanya—tanpa tahu bahwa Rukia telah menyaksikannya..._

"_Bodoh!" bentak Rukia tiba-tiba—di tengah-tengah momen di mana Ichigo asyi bercerita. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan berlari meninggalkan Ichigo. _

_._

_._

"_Rukia, kenapa waktu itu kau membentakku?"_

"_Tidak apa. Aku hanya teringat temanku yang kisahnya sepertimu, tapi kemudian ia menyia-nyiakan si gadis yang menyukainya. Maafkan aku."_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Ya. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Momo? Sudah seminggu kalian pacaran kan?"_

_Ichigo mengangguk, "sejujurnya aku bingung dengan sikapnya. Dia yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku lebih dulu, tapi dia banyak sejauh ini hubungan kami baik-baik saja."_

"_Mungkin dia punya pemikiran sendiri soal bagaimana remaja berpacaran?" terka Rukia._

"_Aku tidak tahu... Ngomong-ngomong soal bagaimana kami berpacaran, kami sudah mulai memanggil nama kami masing-masing, meski awalnya canggung juga. Waktu kami bergandengan tangan pertama kali.. Wah, tangannya benar-benar mungil dalam genggamanku!"_

"_Ohya?"_

"_Ya, dan ketika dia tersenyum padaku, senyumannya benar-benar. Keigo bilang, ia bahagia bisa berdampingan denganku. Aku melihat..." Ichigo memandang keluar jendela kelas, tempat mereka berbincang, "...sosoknya seperti malaikat yang sangat manis.."_

"_Ichigo—"_

"_Selain itu, tiap pagi dia membuatkan bekal untukku—"_

"_Ichi—"_

"—_bekal buatannya luar biasa. Dia memang pandai memasak. Bahkan masakannya..."_

"_ICHIGO!"_

_Rukia berdiri sambil memukul meja dengan kedua telapak tangannya._

"_Eh?" Ichigo yang sedari tadi melihat sosok Momo yang sedang berada di lapangan sekolah menoleh—menatap gadis yang tampak kesal itu di hadapannya. "Ada apa Rukia?"_

"_Aku tidak bertanya bagaimana kau memandang Momo! Aku tidak bertanya apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan! Aku—"_

"_Hei hei, kau ini kenapa sih? Ayolah, aku kan sudah sering menceritakan pacar-pacarku padamu.. dan kali ini hanya Momo. Ada apa dengannya?"_

"_Tapi.. Argh! Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi aku tak suka—aku benci mendengar ceritamu soal Momo, Momo dan Momo!"_

_Rukia mengambil nafas perlahan, berusaha menahan emosi yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya. _

"_Apa... Apa kau cemburu Rukia? Kau cemburu padaku kan?" Ichigo berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Rukia yang mulai memerah. "Kau suka padaku kan?"_

_Deg!_

_Rukia masih menenangkan dirinya sambil menunduk, memalingkan wajah dari wajah lelaki berambut oranye di hadapannya, "Kau..!" Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ichigo. "Jaga perkataanmu itu! A-ku tidak menyukaimu! Aku tak peduli lagi pada hubunganmu dan Momo! Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan fakta bahwa kau adalah sahabatku. Aku—aku membencimu!"_

_Dan begitulah. Rukia marah pada Ichigo. Ichigo benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya. Rukia sendiri bingung dengan perasaan dalam dirinya. Dia telah berusaha menahan perasaan sukanya, menahan amarahnya, tapi kali itu, ia tidak bisa. Rukia tahu, ia yang salah—karena Ichigo tidak mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya, maka ia pun memutuskan untuk meminta maaf._

* * *

"Oh, setelah ini ada adegan memalukan," gumam Rukia sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Eh, mau ke mana kau, Kuchiki?" tanya Misato-sensei yang langsung menge-_pause_ CD player di dekatnya.

"Permisi sensei, aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Aku sudah tahu jalan ceritanya, jadi tidak perlu menungguku kembali untuk menonton bersama lanjutan drama ini," kata Rukia cepat.

"Oh, baiklah." Misato-sensei menekan tombol _play_dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar di hadapannya.

.

"Meskipun adegannya pernyataan itu sudah diganti dengan adegan palsu—untuk drama—tetap saja aku malu jika anak-anak sekelas menyaksikannya. Haah.." gumam Rukia saat membasuh tangannya dengan air keran.

Rukia berjalan kembali menuju ruang _auvi_. Saat ia membuka pintu terdengar pekikan, teriakan, sorakan dan tawa dari dalam kelasnya.

'Eh? Memangnya sedang ada adegan apa?' pikir Rukia. Pertanyaan itu terjawab dengan sendirinya, saat ia melihat adegannya menyatakan cinta pada Ichigo. Adegan yang _asli_, bukan untuk drama.

Rukia membelalakkan matanya pada layar, kemudian menatap tajam pada Keigo. Keigo gelagapan—dan dari gerakan bibirnya, Rukia tahu apa yang dikatakan lelaki berambut coklat itu. 'Maaf'.

* * *

"_Rukia, maaf aku telah menyia-nyiakan perasaanmu," kata Ichigo. Saat itu, ia dan Rukia sedang berada di atap sekolah. "Selama ini, kau ada di sampingku. Kau mendengarkan semua kejadian yang kualami, kau-lah yang paling tahu siapa diriku. Padahal, kita selalu bersama. Tapi, aku tidak sadar akan perasaanmu padaku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."_

"_Tak apa, Ichigo. Tahu bahwa kau mengetahui perasaanku padamu saja, aku sudah bahagia. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu. Kau tidk perlu membalas perasaanku. Kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, kau bisa berpacaran dengan gadis lain. Aku hanya ingin kau tetap menganggapku sahabatmu," balas Rukia tenang sambil bersandar pada dinding._

"_Rukia, aku ingin membuat pengakuan.." Ichigo yang sedari tadi menatap ke atap pagar, berbalik dan berkata, "Sebenarnya, aku juga menyukaimu." Ichigo memberikan senyum termanisnya pada gadis di hadapannya._

_Rukia terkejut. Ia hendak membalas perkataan lelaki berambut oranye itu, tapi tidak tahu hendak berkata apa. Ichigo mendekatinya dan meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Rukia. "Kau tidak perlu berkata apa-apa lagi, Rukia.. Aku milikmu, dan sebaliknya. Kita adalah sepasang sahabat, dan sepasang kekasih.." ujar Ichigo lembut dan kemudian menarik Rukia dalam dekapannya. Rukia memeluk Ichigo erat._

* * *

Lagi-lagi terdengar sorakan dan siulan dari dalam ruang _auvi_. Ya, siswa-siswa itu tampak sangat menikmati _ending_ drama yang mereka saksikan.

"Bagus sekali, kelompok 3! Akting kalian benar-benar nyata!" puji Misato-sensei yang tampak terharu.

Rukia tersipu, tersenyum kecil dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Wajah Momo memerah karena teman-temannya memuji aktingnya, begitu pula dengan Keigo. Ichigo sendiri malah menyombongkan dirinya, bangga akan aktingnya.

.

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi saat Rukia mengumpulkan buku pelatihannya, usai mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan wali kelasnya.

"Keigo, apa-apaan itu tadi?" tanya Rukia kesal sambil menggebrak meja tempat Keigo duduk.

"Maafkan aku, Kuchiki-san. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Aku tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah CD yang belum kuedit. Tapi setidaknya, perbincangan kalian di bawah jembatan itu tidak masuk kan?"

"Tapi, tetap saja..! Aku malu Keigo! Coba kau berada di posisiku..." Rukia memelankan suaranya. Tampak bahwa wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Kuchikiiii~" sapa Orihime yang menghampiri meja Keigo. "Aktingmu bagus sekali, apalagi saat kau menyatakan cinta pada Ichigo. Oh, benar-benar nyata!"

'He? Jadi, dia mengira adegan itu memang sengaja dibuat seperti itu dalam drama?' pikir Rukia.

"Ah, terimakasih Orihime. Aktingmu juga bagus, penuh semangat!" puji Rukia.

"Tentu saja!" tukas Orihime bangga. "Nah, nah, Tatsu-chan memanggilku. Sampai nanti, Kuchiki, Asano!"

Rukia dan Keigo tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan membalas salam Orihime.

"Kau lihat, Rukia? Teman-teman sekelas—bahkan Misato-sensei—sendiri mengira itu adalah akting dalam drama. Kau terlalu cemas, Rukia." Terdengar suara Momo di belakang mereka. Rupanya, sedari tadi ia mencuri dengar. Dasar, Momo.

"Yaah, baiklah kalau memang begitu keadaannya. Aku bisa bernafas lega," ujar Rukia akhirnya.

.

.

"Jadi, apakah kita sudah resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih dalam dunia nyata?" tanya gadis berambut hitam pendek itu pada lelaki yang berjalan sambil bersiul di hadapannya.

Lelaki yang diajak bicara menghentikan langkahnya, dan menoleh pada gadis di belakangnya. "Begitulah. Kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu, kita akan saling membagi suka dan duka kita? Aku pikir itu tampak seperti hubungan persahabatan."

"Yaah, itu juga berlaku untuk hubungan sepasang kekasih, sepertinya," gumam Ichigo. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kau... Apa kau masih ingat dengan pertanyaanmu yang tidak kujawab setelah aku keluar dari UKS?"

"Soal 'aku mengingatkanmu pada siapa', kan? Apa.. kau mau memberitahuku sekarang?"

Gadis berambut hitam itu menarik nafas panjang sebelum memulai ceritanya.

* * *

Dulu, Rukia pernah memiliki seorang teman lelaki yang mirip sifatnya dengan Ichigo. Bedanya, lelaki ini berambut merah. Renji namanya. Renji sering sekali menggoda para gadis, tapi ia menaruh perhatian lebih pada Rukia.

Saat akhirnya Rukia berpacaran dengan Renji, Rukia tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Reiji dengan teman-temannya.

"_Gadis itu benar-benar bodoh. Waktu itu kan, aku hanya iseng saja mengatakan aku menyukainya—seperti biasa, itu salah satu godaanku pada para gadis. Dia malah menganggapnya serius. Terpaksa aku terjebak dengannya. Nanti saja kuputuskan dia, biarkan dia merasa melayang dulu di sampingku. Saat itulah, dia akan kujatuhkan."_

"_Benar, Reiji. Lagipula, kau kan sudah punya Nemu," kata salah seorang temannya._

"_Ya. Level Nemu dan gadis itu sangat jauh berbeda. Hahaha."_

Benar-benar perkataan yang menyakitkan. Mendengar itu, Rukia langsung maju menghadap Renji, dan menampar lelaki itu di depan teman-temannya yang lain—dengan sangat keras.

"_Jangan pikir aku tertipu dengan perkataanmu! Kita putus hubungan!"_

Dengan satu tamparan, Rukia mempermalukan Renji.

* * *

Mendengar semua itu, Ichigo malah tertawa kecil.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Rukia merasa diejek.

"Perbuatanmu, Rukia. Perbuatanmu yang tanpa pikir panjang—langsung menamparnya—itulah yang membuatku tertawa. Haah.." Ichigo mendekatkan dirinya dengan Rukia, dan mengelus kepala gadisnya itu.

"Sudahlah, jangan ingat-ingat pria itu lagi. Sekarang, ada aku di sisimu. Aku siap berbagi suka dan duka denganmu. Dan aku, tidak akan mengkhianatimu," ucap Ichigo lembut.

Rukia terdiam mendengar perkataan kekasih barunya, tapi Ichigo dapat melihat wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"Tapi, izinkanlah aku untuk menggoda gadis-gadis di sekolah sekali-kali," tambah Ichigo lagi.

Perkataannya itu dibalas Rukia dengan rasa sakit di ujung kakinya. Ya, Rukia dengan sengaja menginjak ujung kaki Ichigo. "Tidak boleh!" kata Rukia tegas. "Kau hanya boleh menggodaku!" ujar Rukia yang kemudian tertawa kecil karena ucapannya sendiri. Ichigo ikut tertawa mendengarnya, dan mulai menggoda Rukia—sesuai permintaan kekasihnya itu.

Pasangan kekasih itu melangkah bersama dengan wajah bahagia dengan jemari yang bertautan...

.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

Huaaa, akhirnya beres juga fic ini:') :D :D maaf kalo endingnya kurang bikin greget... ._. Kalau Anda berpikir kalo di drama peran Keigo amat sedikit, itu karena dialah yang menjadi cameraman-nyaa haha..

Terimakasih atas dukungannya selama ini, dari para reviewer maupun para pembaca yang telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fict ini~!

Chapter terakhir ini paling panjang... 12 halaman sendiri, biasanya Cuma 7-9 halaman hihi:D

Terakhir, special thanks atas reviewnya ya **Naruzhea AiChi** & **Reiji Mitsurugi **:D


End file.
